Traditional service braking systems of a vehicle are typically hydraulic fluid based systems actuated by a driver depressing a brake pedal that generally actuates a master cylinder. In-turn, the master cylinder pressurizes hydraulic fluid in a series of hydraulic fluid lines routed to respective actuators at brakes located adjacent to each wheel of the vehicle. Such hydraulic braking may be supplemented by a hydraulic modulator assembly that facilitates anti-lock braking, traction control, and vehicle stability augmentation features. The wheel brakes may be primarily operated by the manually actuated master cylinder with supplemental actuation pressure gradients supplied by the hydraulic modulator assembly during anti-lock, traction control, and stability enhancement modes of operation.
When a plunger of the master cylinder is depressed by the brake pedal to actuate the wheel brakes, pedal resistance is encountered by the driver. This resistance may be due to a combination of actual braking forces at the wheels, hydraulic fluid pressure, mechanical resistance within the booster/master cylinder, the force of a return spring acting on the brake pedal, and other factors. Consequently, a driver is accustomed to and expects to feel this resistance as a normal occurrence during operation of the vehicle. Unfortunately, the ‘feel’ of conventional brake pedals are not adjustable to meet the desires of a driver.
More recent advancements in braking systems include BBW systems that actuate the vehicle brakes via an electric signal typically generated by an on-board controller. A brake force or torque may be applied to the wheel brakes without a direct hydraulic link to the brake pedal. The BBW system may be an add-on, (i.e., and/or replace a portion of the more conventional hydraulic brake systems), or may completely replace the hydraulic brake system (i.e., a pure BBW system). In either type of BBW system, the brake pedal ‘feel’, which a driver is accustomed to, must be emulated.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a brake pedal emulator that may simulate the brake pedal ‘feel’ of more conventional brake systems, and may further be compatible with a means of adjusting brake pedal ‘feel’ by a driver.